


Can i see something?

by RosstotheBooks



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Funny, Had some help, Humor, M/M, friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosstotheBooks/pseuds/RosstotheBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has some fun, Rick Riordan i happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can i see something?

**Author's Note:**

> Stuff in italics is what my friend Ant wrote he is a nice guy.

Nico: Hey Percy can I see something?

Percy: ... What do you want to see?

Nico: *waggles eyebrows and sways hips*

Percy: *jumps of the Argo II* *comes back and takes blue food and Annabeth*

_Nico: *follows Percy and kills Annebeth, locks Percy in a room and chains him*_

Percy: *struggles against chains* "ANNABETH NO" "But at least I have my blue food" :)

Nico: *eats blue food and tightens chains*

Nico: *does undescribable things*

_Percy: *face blushes red and escapes*_  


_Nico: *kills Percy*_

Rick Riordon: "Finally Percy's dead." :D

**Author's Note:**

> Rick is awesome that is all I have to say. :D Oh and check out my deviantart here http://rosstothebooks.deviantart.com


End file.
